There Goes My Life
by RHfan
Summary: Growing up and getting older was always going to be scary to them, that much was certain. But with each other, they figured they could make it through anything. Follow the iCarly gang as they grow up and learn about life. Sam/Freddie, Carly/Gibby, Spencer/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. I've decided to start an icarly fic. I'm on a writing frenzy I suppose, since I just started a Criminal Minds fic and am finishing my harry potter fic. Phew. This was originally going to be a Sam/Freddie story since I am a Seddie shipper, I'll admit it, but I realized that with Sam and Freddie, you have to have the rest of them. They are really close with all of the other characters, and it would be a lot of fun to see everyones story. So here is a story about all of the icarly's getting older, maturing, and dealing with the problems and pleasures of life. More chapters to come later, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Sam." Spencer strolled out into the living room from his bedroom. "What are you doing here so early?"

Sam looked at her watch. "Spencer, it's 3pm."

"Oh…well still, what are you doing here? I thought after you all got your own apartments that you wouldn't be spending so much time here. Not that I don't love you like a little sister and I enjoy seeing your presence from time to time, but cant you at least knock or something?"

"I could, but what's the fun in that?"

Spencer moved to the fridge for some milk. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well, Freddie's busy at work, and Carly and Gibby are out registering at different stores for their wedding gifts. I was bored all alone at my apartment, so I decided to come here."

"Ah. I see. Where are Carly and Gibby registering?" Spencer sat down next to Sam on the couch.

"Bed, Bath, and Backyard. Oh and also Craft & Bundle."

"I still can't believe my little sister is getting married. Seems like just yesterday she was toddling around this apartment and knocking over everything in sight." Spencer started to breakdown at the thought of his sister growing up.

"Hey! I got married over two years ago and you weren't all teary eyed about me growing up."

"I always knew who you were going to end up with though. You and Freddie were set to be together since the day you two met. I never once thought otherwise. But with Carly, she never really knew what she wanted. I'm just glad she figured it out before she got old like me."

"She's only 25. She still had plenty of time left. You didn't get married until you were 31."

Spencer sent her a look that said 'watch it'. "Yeah but I always wished that I had found that person when I was a bit younger. Getting married in my 30's made me feel so much older than all of my friends who had gotten married in their 20's. They were all having children and moving on with their lives, and here I was, sculpting away my life."

"That doesn't matter because you have a beautiful wife, and an incredibly awesome son."

"Yeah, life payed off for me." Spencer leaned back onto the couch and put his hands behind his head.

"Speaking of which, where are Heather and Ethan?"

"Grocery shopping. I opted out of that. Heather doesn't mind though because she says everytime she sends me to the store to get something, I come back with 5 things that were 'unnecessary'."

"Well you did come back with that large bag of multi-colored ink pens that one time."

Spencer let out a huff. "Ugh, we've been through this. I needed all of them for a sculpture I was working on!"

"Who wants a giant ink pen sculpture?"

"People who LOVE ink in pen form, duh?"

"Whatever you say Spence. Thanks for chatting with me, but I think I'm going to go call Carly. She should be getting back any minute from the stores."

"Later Sam. Tell Freddie I said hello."

* * *

"Hello, Carly? Gibster? It's me!" Sam yelled as she walked into Carly and Gibby's apartment.

"Yeah Sam. We are upstairs. I'll be down in a minute." Carly yelled from upstairs.

Sam occupied her time waiting by opening the fridge and finding a snack. When Carly walked downstairs she saw her blonde best friend with her head in the refrigerator.

"Uh, Sam?" Carly walked towards her.

Sam turned around to see Carly with a confused look on her face. "Oh hey Carls."

"Pudding?"

Sam held up the pudding cup she was devouring. "It's chocolate."

"I know, I just bought those yesterday." Carly closed the door to the fridge. "Come and sit down, I want to tell you about today."

"Yeah how was going to register for gifts?" Sam asked as they both sat down at the table.

"So awesome. I know since Gibby and I already live together that we have a lot of things, like plates, and glasses, and stuff like that. However, I don't really love the things we have. None of it matches. It's stuff that we brought back from college dorm living, and I just am so excited to get new stuff."

"Yeah, new stuff is nice."

"The hardest part of the day was making sure Gibby wasn't adding things without asking me. I caught him three times swiping that scanner across the tags of pointless items. First it was a snow cone machine. We don't need one of those. Then it was a book about how to handle an influx of Mexican immigrants to your workplace."

Sam interrupted. "Well that could actually be kind of handy, I suppose."

"Sam! We live in Seattle. That's nowhere near the Mexican border. How many Mexican immigrants do you see on a daily basis here?"

"I see your point."

"Anyway, the last thing Gibby was trying to ask for was a pack of bacon flavored dog treats. We don't have a dog. Gibby said that they were delicious and he just couldn't pass them up. I almost vomited at the thought of my fiancé eating dog treats."

"Well, the bacon flavored is the best kind!"

"Ew! Sam! Don't tell me that you have tried those things." Carly made a disgusted face at her.

"Well, maybe once or twice. They aren't bad. And besides, maybe Gibby wants to get a dog once you guys get married. Perhaps that's why he put them on the list." Sam got up to get another pudding cup.

"That's possible I guess. I do like dogs. And it would be nice to have something around to take care of until I'm ready to have children."

"Shay, I expect you and Gibby to pop out a kid as soon as you get back from the honeymoon. I need a niece or nephew to spoil." Sam sat back down with Carly.

"Excuse me, I am not required to do anything for you. And what about Ethan, why can't you spoil him?"

"Eh, Ethan's spoiled enough by his own father. Spencer loves the chiz out of that kid enough for the rest of us. And besides, Ethan is four already. He's growing up so fast. We need another baby in the family."

"Well Sam, I don't think I'm going to be your own personal baby factory thank you very much. If you want one in the family so bad, why don't you have one? You and Freddie have been married for over two years now, you should be the one having kids before me and Gibby."

"I don't know. Freddie doesn't seem too interested in kids right now. He's been busy with work and whatnot."

"Come on Sam. I'm sure Freddie wants kids. Haven't you guys ever talked about kids before?" Carly picked up the empty pudding containers and went to dispose of them.

"Well sure we've talked about it before. But that was a long time ago, before we ever were married. We haven't really discussed it since."

"Well maybe it's time you bring it up. Freddie will probably always be busy. People all over the world are busy, but if no one had kids because they were too busy, then humanity would be extinct. For a child, you can work it out. Don't let being busy stop you guys from being happy. You should talk to him about it."

"Maybe."

* * *

2 months later

"Yo Yo!" Freddie shouted as he walked into Carly and Gibby's apartment. "How is everyone?"

"Freddie!" Everyone else screamed as he walked in with Sam behind him.

Carly and Gibby were having a dinner get together and had invited everyone over to their apartment. Spencer and Heather had come with Ethan. And Freddie and Sam were just now arriving after Freddie had finished with work.

"Hey people." Sam addressed the rest of them in the kitchen. "What's for eats? I'm starving."

Gibby turned to look at her. "Shocker."

Carly smacked him on the shoulder. "We are having stuffed chicken with rice and green beans."

"Are there rolls?"

"Yes, in the oven. And the butter is on the table. Don't worry Sam, you wont go home hungry." Carly giggled.

"So Freddie. How has work been?" Spencer asked.

"Busy. I've been at work more than I've been anywhere else these past couple of months. But when you are working for the Pear company, you have to stay busy to come up with the next big thing on the market. We are currently working on a new music device. It's supposed to be out in a few months. I'm real happy about it."

"Well that's great kiddo. I always knew you would be doing something awesome with your life." Spencer reached down to pick up Ethan.

Freddie held up his hand to Ethan for a high five. "Ethan, my man. How's it hanging?"

"Hi Uncle Freddie. I'm good."

"Dinner's ready!" Carly shouted. "Everyone sit down."

Throughout the dinner they all just shared about new events in their lives. Freddie's new music device with the pear company, how Sam's job was going at the dance studio she owned, Gibby's job at the post office, and how Carly was coming along at the fashion studio. Spencer was still currently creating new sculptures, and his wife Heather worked down at the Seattle daycare center. Things were going well for the Icarlys.

"I can't believe you guys are getting married in almost less than 6 months. Time is just flying by us." Heather stated as she was cutting some chicken for Ethan.

"I know, I'm getting excited." Gibby shared a glance with Carly.

Carly smiled back at him. "I'm definitely excited, and nervous. I want everything to go perfect. There is still a lot for me to plan out."

"Well I'm sure it will be a great wedding Carls. You always throw one hell of a shindig." Freddie dug into his green beans.

"Shindig? Ugh, I can't believe I married you." Sam joked with a smile as she piled more rice on her plate.

"Sam, save some for everybody else alright?" Freddie scolded his wife.

Carly laughed at her. "It's fine. I made extra knowing Sam would want more. Take as much as you want."

"That I will Carls. That I will."

* * *

2 weeks later

"Hey Gib." Freddie sat down on Gibby's couch. It was a Tuesday, and ironically both him and Gibby had the day off of work. He had called Gibby up and figured they could spend a few hours together for some guy time.

"Hey Freddie. What's new?"

"Nothing much. Just enjoying my first weekday off in a long time. Although I've been spending most of my day taking care of Sam, so it hasn't been very relaxing."

"What's wrong with Sam?" Gibby came to sit next to Freddie on the couch.

"I'm not sure. She woke up this morning and threw up a few times. She said she didn't think she needed to go to the doctor, so I've just been keeping her comfortable. She's sleeping now, so she should be out for a few hours."

"Man, that sucks."

Freddie took a soda from Gibby. "Yeah, I just hope I don't catch whatever she has got. I cant afford to get sick and miss work. So Gib, what is it that you were going to tell me on the phone but decided to wait on."

"Oh, that. Well I wanted your opinion on something. I kind of want to surprise Carly with it, and I wanted you to help me."

"Sure Gibby, I can help you. What is it?"

Gibby opened up his laptop. "I wanted to get Carly a dog. She likes dogs, but she never had one when she was younger. So I thought now that we have our own place and were getting married, we should get one."

"That's a great idea. Carly will love a dog. You should get her a Jack Russell Terrier. When we were younger, Carly used to love that show Wishbone. She would love one of those. I think your best bet would be to look online to see if any breeder in the area has puppies."

"I'm so pumped for this." Gibby fistpumped in the air. "We're getting a dog!"

"Oh Gibby."

"Hey, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this. I want it to be a surprise and the more people who know, the easier it could get back to Carly."

"hey no problem man. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." Freddie looked at the clock on the wall. "I had better be getting back to check on Sam, I'll catch you later Gib."

"See ya Freddie. I hope Sam feels better."

* * *

After staying in bed all morning, Sam was feeling significantly better. She had woken up to a note on the table saying that Freddie had gone to Gibbys and would be back later.

Sam had been feeling different lately and she had a hunch as to why. She just wasn't sure if she was right. There was only one way to be sure, but she wasn't ready yet. She needed to talk to her best friend first. Picking up her cell phone, she pressed the speed dial to Carlys number. She knew that her friend was at her office and chances are she would have to leave a message, but it was worth a shot.

"Vanity Design Studios, Carly Shay speaking."

"Um, hey Carls, it's Sam."

"Oh hey Sam. What's going on? You don't usually call me at work, is something wrong?" Carly sat down at the desk.

Sam sighed. "I'm not sure. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sam."

"Okay, If I were to get pregnant, you and Gibby, you would be there for me right?"

Carly couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How can you even need to ask that Sam? You know we would be there for you. We are your friends, we would help with whatever you need. Me, Gibby, Spencer, Heather, and don't forget Freddie, your husband. Sam, do you forget that you are 25 and married. You aren't 16 and still in high school. You guys have great jobs, and a nice place to live, you are allowed to get pregnant if you want to. Are you and Freddie thinking about having kids, did you talk about it like I said?"

"Not exactly. I just wanted to talk to you about it. In case I did get pregnant."

"Well Sam if you do get pregnant, we will all be excited for you guys. Trust me." Someone's voice could be heard in the background on Carly's end. "Oh Sam, I have to go. There is a crisis in one of the design rooms. I'll talk to you later though alright?"

"Thanks Carls. Later." Sam hung up the phone, just as Freddie was walking in through the door.

"Hey Sweetie." Freddie approached Sam. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I woke up a bit ago and felt fine."

"Well, I hope that whatever it was doesn't come after me next. I can't afford to miss work because of some infectious bug." Freddie went to the kitchen to check out the mail on the counter.

"I don't think it was anything contagious." Sam started out.

"Oh yeah" Freddie retorted while still shuffling through the mail. "And how do you know?"

"If it's what I think it is, then you can't possibly get it."

Freddie set down the mail. "What do you mean? You don't think it's something serious do you? Do you need to go see a doctor about it?"

"I think it could possibly be very serious."

Freddie sat down next to her. "Sam, what do you think it is?"

"I'm not positive. I just have suspicions."

Freddie picked up her hand in his. "Sam, please don't scare me. What do you think it is?"

"I think, that I might be…" Sam stopped. Freddie urged her on. "Pregnant. Possibly."

Freddie sat there for a few seconds before a smile broke out onto his face. "Have you taken a test yet?"

Sam shook her head. "I've been too nervous. I've had one in the bathroom for a few months just incase I ever needed it, but I was too scared to take it earlier."

"Well, lets go take it." Freddie stood up and pulled Sam up with him. "You need to find out for sure." Freddie pulled Sam in for a hug. "You know, whatever it says, I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam had went into the restroom and took the test. Now she just had to wait 2 minutes for the test to process. She was standing in the hallway outside of the bathroom with Freddie next to her. Freddie could see that she was nervous. She kept on biting her lip and wringing her hands. He reached over to take her hands apart.

"Sam don't be so nervous. It's alright. No matter what that test says, I love you, remember?"

"I think it's going to be positive." Sam confessed.

"So what if it is positive? You don't want to have a child?" Freddie questioned.

"I was worried you didn't."

"Sam, look at me." He reached forward to take her chin in his hands. Turning her face towards him he said, "I'm sorry if I've made it seem that way recently since I've been so busy at work. I do want to have kids with you. I would be so happy to start a family with you. And if this test comes out positive, I will be happy. I love you, and I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for you these last few months."

"That's alright. I know you are just trying to do what is best for us by working a lot. But if this test is positive, will you take some time off after your music device releases?" Sam asked him.

"Even if this test is not positive, I will take some time off. I promise you." He leaned down to kiss her. "It's been two minutes Sam, ready to look?"

"Why don't you look?"

Freddie approached the test sitting on the bathroom counter. There in lies his future. Whether or not he would become a father in 9 months. Secretly he was hoping for that to be true, but he didn't want to get his hopes up incase the test was negative.

Picking up the test, he read the word that changed his life. Positive.

Turning his attention towards Sam's eager eyes he said, "Ready to be a mom?"

Excitedly, Sam nodded her head. "Yeah."

Lunging forward and hugging Sam, Freddie knew that they were about to become some of the happiest people on the planet.

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think in a review, it would be most appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of There Goes My Life. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The next morning, Freddie awoke to the sounds of Sam vomiting in the bathroom again. Rushing out of bed, he found her gripping the edge of the toilet, now dry heaving.

"Oh Sam." Freddie grabbed her hair and held it back as he waited for it to pass.

"I threw up two other times in the middle of the night, so there is nothing left in my stomach, now it's just bile."

"Well that can't be good for you. I know being nauseas is common with pregnancy, but maybe we can go to the doctor and they can get you some anti-nausea meds or something to help with that."

Sam flushed the toilet, hoping that the worst of it was over. Sitting back against the tub, she sighed. "This is intense, and its just the beginning."

"I'll be here for you every step of the way. I promise. You go back to bed. I have to get ready for work. Are you going to be okay here by yourself today?"

"I should be fine."

"Well, maybe I'll ask Spencer to check in on you later. I love you. Go to sleep."

* * *

Knock Knock.

"Oh hey Freddo." Spencer answered his door. "What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I'm about to head to work in a bit. I just wanted to ask you something."

"well shoot."

"Alright, well, I wanted to know if you could check on Sam a few times today. See, last night, we found out that she's pregnant, and she's been having awful morning sickness."

Spencer grabbed Freddie into a manly hug. "Congratulations Freddie! That's amazing! Not the morning sickness part, that sucks, but I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, we haven't really told anybody yet, so I would appreciate it if you could keep it a secret for now. I just didn't want to go to work today and worry about if she's okay or not. It would really help me out if you could check on her."

"No problem Freddie, I've been through this stuff before. I can handle it. I'll let you know if there is any problem. Have a good day at work."

* * *

Three hours later and Spencer was getting ready to check up on Sam just like he promised Freddie. On his way out, he ran into Heather and Ethan coming into the apartment.

"Hey Spence."

"Hello gorgeous." He gave her a quick kiss. He approached Ethan. "Hey buddy, how was hanging out with mom this morning?"

"Boring."

He looked at Heather. "What did you do that was so boring?"

"I took him with me to run some errands. I'm sorry that waiting in line to fill prescriptions isn't more exciting."

"Well I'll take him with me then." Spencer put on his jacket. "What do you say Ethan, want to hang out with dad for a little bit?"

"Where exactly are you going?" Heather put her bag on the counter.

"Um, just to the, uh, junkyard."

Heather folded her arms in front of her chest. "You are going to take our 4 year old…to the junkyard? I think you are lying to me, but I'm going to let this slide cause I love you."

"You are right, I am not going to the junkyard. However, I can't tell you where I am going, because I promised someone I wouldn't. It's nowhere bad, I promise."

"Okay, just be back soon. Lunch will be ready in a bit."

"Alright, Ethan. Lets head out."

* * *

"Okay Ethan. Now you have to be good while we visit Sam. She hasn't been feeling well alright?" Spencer and Ethan were standing outside of Sam and Freddie's apartment. Spencer knocked loudly. "Maybe if you ask Sam nicely she will let you watch some TV."

Sam opened the door to see the two boys standing in the hallway. She looked down and was a bit uncomfortable at her appearance. She was in bed all morning and if she wasn't in the bed, she was praying to the porcelain gods. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was in a messy bun. It looked like a rats nest at the moment.

"Uh hey Spence, Ethan. What are you guys doing here?"

"Geez Sam, you look terrible." Spencer made a face of disgust at her appearance. "May we come in?"

"Well how can I say no to someone who just insulted me? Come on in guys."

Ethan tugged on Sam's pajama pants. "Aunt Sam, can I watch Spongebob?"

"Sure sweetheart, let me turn it on for you." Sam turned on the tv to Spongebob, and handed Ethan a blanket so he could curl up on the couch.

"Spencer, would you like anything to drink?" Sam asked as she pulled herself a water from the fridge.

"Oh no thanks. I just wanted to stop by for a bit. See how you were doing. Doesn't look like you are doing so well."

Sam sat at the table and motioned for Spencer to do the same.

"I'm sure that it's just a bug. I'll be better by tomorrow."

"It's okay Sam. Freddie told me that you are pregnant." Spencer watched as Sam's eyes grew wide. "Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything to anyone yet. I know you guys want to surprise everyone. However, Freddie didn't want to leave you all alone since you were so ill. I promised I would check up on you."

"Well thanks Dad." Sam scoffed. "I'm alright though. I haven't been able to keep any food down, but I'm fine. "

"It's not good for you to not be able to keep down food. It's unhealthy for you and especially for the baby. How many times have you thrown up today?"

"Well by the time Freddie left it was three. Then I threw up 4 times after that. I keep trying to eat food, but it just makes me nauseas and I throw it up."

"Well why don't I take you to the doctor to get some medication? I'm sure he can do something for you. They probably see this all of the time and it can be a quick fix."

"Spencer I'm pregnant! This is just a side effect. Even though it's making me get sick, I'm not really ill!"

"Sam, I promised Freddie that I would look after you today. If he were here, he would be making you get in the car and you would be going to the doctor. I'm going to drop Ethan off at home, and then we are going."

"I hate the doctor." Sam sighed. It wasn't about her anymore. This is about her child. Her and Freddie's child. She couldn't let Freddie down. She had to go the doctor and make sure she was healthy. For him, and for their child. "Alright. Let me go change and I'll be ready. But they had better not be poking and prodding me, and you know, touching on me while I'm there. I hate that."

"I'm pretty sure he will just prescribe you some medication and send you on your way. I'll take Ethan home and be right back." Spencer went to the couch. "Say bye to Sam, Ethan."

"Bye Aunt Sam."

"Bye Ethan. Love you buddy."

* * *

"Heather?" Spencer called out as he entered his apartment with Ethan.

"Yeah? I'm in the bathroom. I'll be right out." He could hear her muffled voice coming from down the hall.

"No need. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be here for lunch. I have to take a friend somewhere. I'm just dropping Ethan off with you, alright?"

Heather emerged from the bathroom. "Now where are you off to?"

"I can't tell you. He made me promise. Oops! Now you know it's a he who asked me, dangit."

"Spencer. It's alright. Go help your friend, whoever he may be." She picked up Ethan. "I love you. Give me a kiss before you go."

Spencer gave his wife a kiss and ruffled his sons hair. "Bye guys. I'll be back soon."

Heather waved bye to her husband. "Okay Ethan. Since dad is gone, and it is just you and me for lunch, what do you say we make some sandwiches. Those are simple for two people. Want to help?"

"Yeah!"

Ethan was helping Heather put the sandwiches together. Well, he would try, and Heather would have to fix it for him. He was 4, give him a break.

"Mommy?" Ethan said while making his sandwich.

"Yes dear."

"What is 'pregnant'?"

Heather froze. Why would her 4 year old be asking that? "Where did you hear about 'pregnant', Ethan?"

"Daddy and Aunt Sam. I was watching Spongebob. Aunt Sam said she was 'pregnant' and that it was making her sick." Ethan looked sad. "I don't want Aunt Sam to get sick."

"Did you and Daddy go see Aunt Sam today?" Ethan nodded to her. "And is that when Aunt Sam said she was pregnant and sick?" Ethan nodded again. "Are you sure that is what she said?" Ethan nodded for the third time.

Heather looked away in thought. "A friend huh?" She looked back at her son. "Well Ethan, Aunt Sam is going to be okay. Don't worry about it. Pregnant means that she is going to have a baby."

Ethan's jaw dropped. "A baby?"

"Yep. But don't tell anyone. Aunt Sam probably wants it to be a secret for a while. So for the time being, you can only talk about it with me and daddy alright?"

"Alright. I wont tell."

"Good. Now let's enjoy that fine looking sandwich that you made."

* * *

"Ugh we have been sitting in this waiting room forever. When is the doctor going to call me back in the room?" Sam complained as she opened a magazine. "I feel like crap, doesn't anyone care?"

"It's only been 5 minutes. And I thought you said that you didn't want to see the doctor. If you feel this bad then why didn't you want to come?"

"I just don't care for doctors and getting tests done, etc, etc."

"Samantha Benson?" The nurse with the chart came into the waiting room.

"It's Sam." She picked up her purse from the floor and made to follow the nurse.

"Sam, be nice to these people. They can either help you, or hurt you. Be on their good side." Spencer scolded her from behind. "I'm coming in with you."

"Why? You don't have to." Sam asked.

"Because I don't want to be in the waiting room. There was a lady sitting next to me with a baby who's diaper smelled like it hadn't been changed since it was born." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you were my friend you wouldn't make me go through that torture."

"Ugh, fine. You can come in with me."

"Oh thank you so much."

Once walking the long hallway to the exam room the nurse went through the standard questions, and called in the doctor.

"Hello Samantha. How are you today?"

Sam decided not to chide the doctor on using her full name after she remembered what Spencer said about staying on their good side.

"Well, I found out that I am pregnant yesterday. I'm having terrible morning sickness. I've thrown up about 7 times this morning and I cant seem to keep any food down. Everytime I ate something, I would just get sick. Is there anything you can prescribe me that can make the nausea go away?"

"There is, but I would like to take a closer look at you first before I just go prescribing you something."

After taking a urine sample, gross, and establishing that she was in fact pregnant and that was the cause of her sickness, the doctor called in the nurse.

"Amy, I need you to call in a transport vehicle for Mrs. Benson to the hospital. Have them prepare her a room and start a drip. All of the information is in her chart." The nurse left quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait. The hospital? No no. I just need to stop vomiting." Sam protested.

"I'm sorry Samantha, but with the amount of vomiting you have been doing, you are extremely dehydrated. Currently you cannot keep any nourishment in your body, and that is a health risk to both you and your child. The only way to help you is to have an I.V. drip inserted, and that requires the care of the hospital. We are calling for a transport vehicle to take you there."

"Somethings really wrong with me?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Not to worry, Samantha. It shouldn't take too long before you are better and can return home. You can wait here and a nurse will come and get you when your transport vehicle is here."

Once the doctor left, Sam looked at Spencer. "I don't want to go to the hospital. You promised me that there would be no poking and prodding going on today. Just medication. Now I have to go and be poked and prodded. They will probably make me wear one of those awful gowns too."

"Sam, you are dehydrated. That's not good. This is what is best for you. I'm glad I made you come here. If you were to stay home you could have been in serious danger and no one would have been there with you."

"I wish Freddie were here."

"I'll call him for you."

"No!" Sam reached for Spencers hand that was pulling out his phone. "He's at work right now working on that important device. It's debuting in a few weeks and it's important to him. If you call him, he's going to leave work early. I'll be fine by myself."

A nurse walked into the room. "Samantha, we are ready for you now."

Sam turned to Spencer. "Please, don't call Freddie until after he gets off of work at 4." She moved towards the door before turning back to him. "Will I be seeing you at the hospital, or are you needing to get home to Heather and Ethan?"

Spencer knew that deep down, she wanted someone to be there with her. "Of course I'm coming to the hospital Sam. I'll be there right after you. Don't worry."

* * *

Sorry that it was a little shorter than the last chapter. I had a little scare today, because I have a good portion of this story already written but I thought I had lost most of it. Thankfully I found it and my heartbeat returned to normal. Please review for me and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. I didn't realize that it had been this long since i posted the last chapter. Sorry about that. I had it written, but I just didn't notice how long it had been. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

About an hour later, Spencer found himself waiting on a bench outside of Sam's room at the hospital. After Sam was admitted and brought back into her room, she was forced against her will to wear a hospital gown, something she deemed torture. It took about 15 minutes for them to put the needle in her arm. Sam was stalling, asking questions about the meds she was receiving. She didn't do great with needles.

Spencer picked up his phone and dialed the first number.

"Hey Heather. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I'm at the hospital with that friend that I am helping out. I don't know how long it's going to take. I didn't want you to worry."

"Hospital? Is Sam alright?"

"Um, what do you mean 'is sam alright?' Why wouldn't she be?"

"Spencer, I know that Sam is pregnant."

"What?! How do you know that? Only I knew that, well and Freddie of course."

Heather laughed at him. "Your son spilled the beans when we were making lunch. He overheard you and Sam saying that she was pregnant and feeling sick. He wanted to make sure Sam was going to be okay so he asked me about it. I put two and two together. I already told him not to tell anyone else."

"Okay, well since you know. She's been having bad morning sickness, so I took her to the doctor. Apparently she is severely dehydrated and needed to come to the hospital to have a drip put in so she can get better. I'm staying with her at least until Freddie can get here."

"Well is Freddie coming there now?"

"I haven't called him yet. Sam is insistent that I not call him until after work, but I'm going to give him a call as soon as I get off of the phone with you. If it were you in here, I would want him to call me right away."

"Well I hope Sam feels better. I'll see you later at home. Keep me updated."

"I will. Bye Heather."

Spencer hung up and then quickly dialed Freddie's cell. Unfortunately there was no answer. He instead called his work phone, which he would only call in an emergency. Still no answer. Freddie was probably in the middle of something and couldn't talk at the moment. After waiting 15 minutes, his phone rang. It was Freddie.

"Hey Freddie."

"Hey Spencer. Sorry about that. I was in a meeting and I just couldn't talk right then. How's Sam doing?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. You see, I made Sam go to the doctor today cause she wasn't doing so well. They said she was severely dehydrated from vomiting all morning, and they sent her to the hospital."

"The hospital! Oh my god, Sam hates hospitals. Are you there with her at least?"

"Yeah, I've been here with her. She's doing alright Freddie. There is no reason to panic."

"I know. I trust you to keep her safe. I'm heading there right now. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Freddie quickly packed up his stuff at his desk to leave.

"Are you sure Freddie? I can stay with her until you get done with work." Spencer looked in through the window to where Sam was lying in her bed. She looked nervous.

"No I am coming to the hospital. Sam is more important. They can get along without me. I'll see you in 20. And Spencer, thank you so much for everything."

"No problem. I'll see you when you get here. Drive safe."

* * *

Heather opened her apartment door to see Carly and Gibby on the other side.

"Oh hey guys. Why aren't you at work?"

"Well, Carly had the day off today, and I took a half day." Gibby walked into the apartment.

"Heather, have you heard from Sam? She isn't answering my phone calls. I tried calling her cell and her work, but she isn't there. It's not like her to ignore me. I hope everything is okay."

Heather knew exactly why Sam wasn't taking Carly's phone calls, but this was supposed to be a secret. "I'm sure Sam is fine. You know Sam. She is probably just out buying a ton of bacon." A beeping noise was heard coming from the kitchen. "Oh give me a minute guys. I'm baking cookies, and the oven is ready." Heather walked away from the pair.

Ethan walked over to Gibby. "I know what's wrong with Aunt Sam."

Gibby lowered himself to Ethan's level. "You do? Well what's wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

Carly lowered herself as well. "Ethan, if you tell us, I'll give you, um…" Carly searched through her purse. "This coughdrop!"

"ew. Gross." Ethan made a face of disgust.

"Okay. I'll take you to the toy store later this week to pick out something really cool. Just tell us what is wrong with Sam." Carly urged him on.

"Aunt Sam is sick. Mommy was talking to daddy on the phone and said hospital."

"Hospital! Oh no. I wonder what is wrong with Sam. If she is bad enough to go to the hospital then it must be serious. Sam would never willingly go herself to the hospital." Carly pulled out her phone to dial Freddie.

"Wait!" Ethan shouted. "You can't tell anyone. It's a secret."

Gibby picked up Ethan. "Why is a secret buddy?"

"Aunt Sam is going to have a baby."

"What?!" Carly shrieked. "Sam is pregnant!?"

Heather came running into the room after hearing Carly yell. "Ethan! You weren't supposed to tell anyone." She took Ethan from Gibby. "I guess since my son can't keep a secret to save his life I might as well tell you. Sam is pregnant, but wanted it to be a surprise so she didn't tell anyone but Freddie. Apparently she's been having morning sickness, and Freddie asked Spencer to check up on her today. He took her to the doctor who sent her to the hospital because she is so dehydrated she needs an I.V. She will be fine though. Just needs some fluids."

"We had better get down to the hospital. Sam is my best friend and I know she must be scared to death." Carly got out her car keys.

Heather stopped her. "Wait, if we all go down to the hospital it will ruin the surprise Sam wanted to give us."

"But, we all know anyways, so it won't be a surprise anymore. We might as well just tell her that we know."

"Mommy I want to go see Aunt Sam!" Ethan spoke up.

"Alright. Let's go see Sam. Just let me take my cookies out of the oven. The last thing I need is to start a fire."

Gibby turned to her. "Yeah I thought that was Spencers job."

* * *

Freddie parked the car and ran into the hospital. "Excuse me." He said to the older lady at the desk. "My wife was taken here earlier. Samantha Benson."

"Yes, Samantha is in room 423. That's on the 4th floor. East wing."

"Thank you." Freddie thanked the lady before taking the elevator to the right floor. Turning down the east wing he saw Spencer sitting outside of her room.

"Spencer. How is she?"

"She's fine man. She just has to stay here until she isn't dehydrated anymore and can keep food down."

"Thank you so much. If you didn't take her to the doctor something more serious could have happened."

"Thank me later. Go see your wife."

Freddie opened the door to Sam's room. "Yo Yo."

"Hey Freddie." Sam's smile lit up her face as her husband entered the room.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Freddie approached Sam's bed, pulling over a chair and sitting down.

"I'm alright. I thought I was just going to get nausea meds. Guess I was wrong."

Freddie took a hold of Sam's hand. "What exactly happened?"

"After you left this morning, I tried to eat some breakfast, but a few minutes later I threw it up. That happened 3 more times after that. I had been throwing up all morning. I just couldn't keep anything down no matter what I ate or drank. I guess throwing up so many times and not being able to keep any fluids in my system caused me to become dehydrated. Spencer made me go to the doctor, and he ran a test to confirm I was pregnant. It also confirmed that I was ill enough that I needed to come to the hospital to get an I.V."

"I should have stayed home with you today. I knew you were sick. I'm sorry."

Sam squeezed his hand. "No! You didn't know that it would be this bad. It isn't your fault. Morning sickness is normal. There was no way you could have predicted that it would get this bad. You are working on the music device promotion. It's important to you and the company."

"You are more important than the music device Sam. Screw work, I'm more concerned about you being so ill that you are being hospitalized. They can handle stuff without me if they have to at work, my coworkers are cool with that."

"Well, thank you for coming to see me."

"You are my wife and I love you. Of course I would be here for you. I know how terrified you are of doctors and hospitals. And I knew that someone needed to be here so that you didn't kill all of the nurses that walk into your room." Freddie kissed her hand that he was still holding.

"I love you too Freddie."

"So princess, when do you get sprung from this joint? Did they tell you how long you would be here?"

"Unfortunately they can't give me an exact time. They said I would most likely be here for the rest of the afternoon into the evening, and then they would check how my progress is. If I pass the test, then I can go home, but if I don't then I might have to stay overnight." Sam picked at the edge of the awful hospital blanket.

"Well, let us hope you pass with flying colors."

"I doubt that, you know my school record. I never did well on any tests." Sam and Freddie shared a laugh at her comment.

"Now that's not true. You aced that pregnancy test."

"Oh you are so funny Fredward."

"Now Samantha, there is no need for full names."

Sam leaned back onto the bed. "I don't like it in here."

Freddie pushed back some hair from her face. "I know you don't, but it will be over soon."

_Knock Knock_

"Uh Freddie, Sam?" Spencer walked into the room. "I know that you wanted to keep the whole pregnancy thing a secret until a little bit later, but, a little birdie found out and he kind of let the cat out of the bag, if you know what I'm saying."

"No, Spencer. I don't know what you are saying." Freddie answered.

"Ethan overheard Sam and I talking in your apartment today, and he ended up telling Heather and then he told Carly and Gibby. So everyone knows that you are pregnant, and everyone knows that you are here in the hospital."

Sam put her head in her hands. "Can this day get any worse. I wasn't exactly ready to tell anyone yet."

"Oh and also, everyone is outside waiting to see you."

"Perfect. Send them in I suppose." Sam motioned to Spencer.

Carly, Gibby, Heather, Spencer and Ethan all filed into Sam's hospital room. With all of the people in there, Freddie moved to sit on Sam's bed, giving Heather and Ethan the chair.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" Heather asked as she placed Ethan on her lap.

"Oh you know, I'm just great. Sitting in this lovely uncomfortable bed in a hideous gown that they forced me to wear. Puking all day, and I have this lovely accessory hanging off of my arm pumping fluids into my body. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Sam." Freddie scolded her.

Sam looked over at Freddies face and saw that he was upset at her outburst. She knew that they were just concerned, and she had no right to act that way.

"I'm sorry Heather. I didn't mean to sound that cruel. You were just concerned. I should have been nicer about it."

"Not to worry Sam. I accept your apology."

Carly moved closer to Sam.

"Sam, I know that you are all nervous because you are in the hospital, but you will be out soon. This is to help you."

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Once I'm out of here, I'll get on those anti-nausea meds and be fine."

"So guys." Gibby pipped up. "Are you excited about becoming parents?"

Freddie turned towards him. "We haven't really had enough time to let it sink in yet. Ask me in about a month once I wrap my head around it."

"I don't know Freddie, it took me more than a month to wrap my head around becoming a dad." Spencer leaned against the wall. "I think for most men they don't feel that it's real until they hold their child. You may think that you are ready, or you may realize that you have a child coming, but until that child is born and you hold it, you don't feel like a father."

"Spencer, you didn't feel like a father until then because it took you all 9 months to actually grow up yourself. You've been a kid for so long, you didn't know how to be an adult. Except for those few times when you were scolding me as a teenager." Carly flicked him in the ear.

"Um, excuse me Carly, but I helped out when you were a baby. I knew plenty about what to do."

"Spencer. When did you do anything constructive when it came to me as a baby? The most you would do is set me on your lap as you played video games. Then when I started crying you would hand me back to Dad saying, 'I don't want it.' How is that helping out?"

"I would feed you….sometimes….if I remembered."

"This is why Dad was nervous to leave me with you when he deployed. At least I was old enough to get my own food by then."

Freddie stood up to interject. "Well there is no need to worry about me growing up. I think we would all agree that I am grown up and ready to be a father. So no worries about me forgetting to feed my own child."

Gibby moved to Carly. "We had better get going. Let Sam and Freddie have some time to talk and let Sam rest."

"Yeah." Heather stood up and held Ethan's hand. "Get better Sam, we will see you soon."

Spencer made to follow his wife and son out of the room when Freddie called out for him.

"Spencer. Thanks for everything today man. I owe you."

"Happy to help. Keep me updated on when you are getting out of here alright?"

Finally everyone had filed out of the room. "And with that, my beautiful wife, they are gone. We are finally alone."

"Hmm. If we were anywhere else and you said that, I would be all over you. But I think that is how we got into this mess in the first place."

Freddie scowled. "I don't like referring to our child as a mess. I'm excited about having a baby. I'm not excited that you are sick and have to be here in the hospital, but you heard Carly. There is nothing to be nervous about, you will be out of here soon."

Sam looked away from him. "It's not just the hospital that I'm nervous about. It's the whole thing. The pregnancy, the birth, being a mom; the whole shebang. Obviously my body is not doing very well with pregnancy and if this is any indicator of whats to come then yes I am very nervous. Then, I have to push a human being out of my vag."

"Okay, I could have done without that visual." Freddie rubbed his eyes to get the image that Sam had just put in his head, out.

"Well like it or not Freddie, You will probably have to see some of that." Sam sighed and laid back against the bed. "Then, after all of that we will have this little baby that we will have no clue what to do with. Let's face it Freddie, I didn't have a good example of a mom, and you barely remember your dad. How are we supposed to be parents?"

"Sam, first you need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths. This is only stressing you out and that is not good for you right now. It doesn't matter if we didn't have examples of good parents. We are our own people. Trust our instincts and we will do fine. There are baby books to prepare us for the whole pregnancy, and we have a whole slew of friends ready to help us with anything when the baby gets here. You are worrying too much."

"Maybe I am worrying too much. I just don't want to screw something up. I already feel bad about this whole thing today. It's my fault that I'm here. I should have realized that something was wrong."

"Now come on Sam, you can't blame yourself for this. Even I thought it was just normal morning sickness. I didn't expect it to be anything more extreme. Besides, the doctor says you should be better soon, and no harm done. However, from now on I want you to take it easy alright, no heavy lifting, eat less fat cakes, and don't work too hard."

"Oh my god, Freddie! How am I supposed to go to work? I can't teach dance classes when I'm pregnant. Not only is it unhealthy to work up that much of a sweat while pregnant, but who wants to see a whale do the harlem shake? Oh no."

"You have other dancers who can take over teaching all of your classes. You just worry more about the business aspect for a while and then a few months after you have the baby you can get right back to dancing. Just because you cant dance doesn't mean you have to lose the business. Besides, I would prefer you take some time off closer to your due date, and let me handle the working, and you handle cooking that child and relaxing."

"I think I can handle that. Thanks Freddie, I love you."

* * *

"Okay, well thanks for calling Freddie. I'll let everyone know. Hope Sam gets better soon. Bye." Carly Shay hung up the phone as she sat down at her kitchen table. She addressed the other four people in the room. "That was Freddie. He said the doctors ran another test on Sam. Her levels aren't good enough to be released yet. She's going to need to stay overnight. They say after a good nights sleep though that she should be better in the morning."

Heather laid a blanket over a sleeping Ethan on the couch. "Well I'm glad that she's getting the help she needs. Poor girl, she finds out she's pregnant and then the next day she is in the hospital. I hope the rest of her pregnancy goes better."

"Maybe if Sam gets out of the hospital tomorrow, I'll go spend some time with her after work. We can start thinking of ideas for the baby's room. That might make her feel better." Carly re-poured everyone another cup of lemonade.

Spencer took a gulp. "Carly, shouldn't you be thinking less about Sam's baby and more about your own wedding. You only have a little over 5 months left. Do you have most of the things planned?"

"Spencer, this is me you are talking about. The planner, the organizer, the freaks out about every little detail girl. I have most of the stuff planned. I have a venue, a reception. I've planned a caterer. Music is lined up, as well as decorations. I've already picked out my wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses, and Gibby picked out the tuxedos."

"Wait." Heather interrupted her. "I just thought of something. By the time of the wedding, Sam is going to be about 7 months pregnant."

Gibby smacked his hand on the table. "Oh great, now we are going to have to order more food for the reception. Sam eats enough as it is, but a pregnant Sam probably eats three times as much."

Heather just shook her head at Gibby's outburst. "Well I was talking about the fact that Sam will probably be pretty big and might need a special dress, but now that you mention it, we probably should think about ordering more food."

"My maid of honor is going to be 7 months pregnant at my wedding. That would be fine if it was anyone but Sam. With all of those hormones raging around in her body I fear for anyone who gets within a 10 foot radius of her. This could be interesting."

"Interesting, or scary?" Spencer finished off the last of his lemonade. "What's in this lemonade Carly, it tastes different from most lemonades."

"Oh it's my special lemonade!"

"Oh!"

"Ew!"

"Get it away!"

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 3! Everyone let me know what you thought, and review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. So sorry that it has been pretty much exactly a month since I've update. Long story short, new job. Let's hope that now things have calmed down I can write more often. I did watch the final icarly episode, igoodbye, and yes like any seddie fan I was upset by the carly/freddie kiss. However, I know that all of us seddiers can put a positive spin on that kiss, here on fanfiction. That will help heal our broken hearts I'm sure. So here you have the next installment of this story, I hope you enjoy. We learn the sex of the baby in this chapter, yay!

* * *

3 months later

Sam was now a little over 4 months pregnant. The anti-nausea meds seemed to help and she wasn't constantly throwing up and was able to keep food down to stay healthy. Now at over 4 months pregnant she wasn't really having much sickness, and instead she was craving certain unusual foods.

Freddie had done what he had promised and took some time off to spend with her, while they talked a bit about getting ready for the baby. They already had the space in their apartment for a child so there was no problem there. They would just need to get it ready. Painting and furniture and decorations were in order, but not until they found out if it was a boy or a girl. They hadn't even bought much of anything yet because they still didn't know what colors of anything they wanted.

Everyone had of course been all over Sam about the baby. Everyday they would ask how she was feeling and if she'd thought about any names yet. She knew that they were just checking up on her and making sure there were no more worries like 3 months ago, but it was almost annoying.

Yet here she was, on a Friday night, in Carly's kitchen, listening to Carly ask her and Freddie a thousand questions while making cookies.

"Have you guys found a carseat yet? Because I was looking at some online the other day and there was a really cute one at Bullseye, and they are doing a week of free shipping if you wanted to order it?"

Sam played with her hair while sitting at the table. "I don't know Carls, I haven't really shopped around. I figured I would get one that matched everything else. And I'm still not sure how I want to decorate the room, so until then I probably wont get anything."

Freddie took a sip from his coffee. "Besides Carly, we are going to save most things for a few months later until after the baby shower. That way people don't have to worry about getting us something we already have. We can just start to buy clothes and small things now like toys and books. Unisex things of course since we don't know yet what the sex is."

"When are you two going to find out? You are almost 5 months soon."

"Yeah I know. Actually though, I've been thinking, and I'm not sure I even want to find out. It might be sort of fun to be surprised."

Freddie looked a bit shocked. "I'm sorry, you said what now? You don't want to find out what we are having? How are we supposed to know what to paint the room? And what kind of clothes to buy? Besides, I just don't know if I can go that long without knowing. I need to know to prepare myself. I'm going to have a hard enough time processing everything that is happening in the delivery room, I don't need the surprise of the sex to be added onto that. I need to plan, Sam!"

"Whoa, Freddie. Don't get your anti-bacterial underwear in a bunch."

"I stopped wearing those back in high school! You know that, you've done my laundry."

"Well Freddie I just think that it might be fun. Our first child, being surprised when he or she comes into the world. We can get neutral things until then."

Carly turned to them. "I have a few ideas to settle this between you two. First, lets say that Freddie finds out what it is, but keeps it a secret from you so that you are surprised."

Freddie was the first to answer to her suggestion. "I'm not sure that would work Carly. We would still need to get everything unisex so that Sam wouldn't find out. Also, I'm not sure I could keep the secret of something so cool."

"Okay, well I have another idea. Have you heard of gender reveal parties? Well we could do that at your baby shower. You go to your doctor appointment and you have the doctor put the sex of the baby in an envelope so that neither of you know. Then you give me the envelope and I'll take it down to the bakery and have them bake you guys a cake for the shower. Then at the shower, you guys cut into the cake and if it's pink inside it's a girl, and if it's blue, a boy. That way, Sam can keep it a surprise for a bit longer and you guys will still know in plenty of time before its born to get ready."

Freddie and Sam shared a look. "Well that sounds pretty cool. Sam?"

"I guess I could do that. It actually sounds pretty fun."

"But wait," Freddie interrupted. "If we reveal it at the shower, the guests won't know until then, so they still wont be able to get us things pertaining to boy or girl."

Carly sighed. "You are right. They won't know beforehand." Suddenly she shot up. "I've got it! When you guys go in to find out the sex, I will go with you and wait in the waiting room. The doctor can let me know what the sex is, and I will send out all of the shower invites telling everyone if it is a boy or a girl. I will tell them that you guys don't know so they don't spoil the surprise, but at least they will know so they can get you guys the correct things. Then, when you two show up at the shower, I'll have it all decorated in the colors of what the baby is, and surprise you."

"I like it." Sam smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, Carls. You are the best." Freddie added.

"Yeah, I really appreciate it Carly. Especially with your wedding coming up in about 2 months. I hope it isn't too much trouble." Sam rubbed her stomach a bit.

"It will be busy, but I want to do this for you guys. You have been there for me my entire life and you deserve a nice baby shower, and I want to be the one to throw it. Of course, Heather will probably help me decorate and everything so it won't be so bad." Carly stood up to refill her lemonade.

"Oh my god!" Sam shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Freddie stood up and moved closer to his wife.

"Nothing's wrong. I just felt the baby move! It's never done that before."

"Oh I am so excited to find out what it is, so that you don't have to call it an it anymore." Carly came over and placed her hand on Sam's stomach. "I can't feel it, did it stop moving?"

"Sorry Carls, but you wont be able to feel it for a while. Just I can feel it right now."

"Well that stinks. For me, not for you. It's great for you!"

"We go next week to find out the sex, are you able to come with us or are we giving you an envelope?" Freddie asked.

"Oh of course I am coming. I am not missing this. What do you think it is, or you do even care if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I have no preference." Freddie spoke up first. "I just want the baby to be healthy. Although I would like to have at least one of each at some point in our lives."

Sam seemed a little hesitant. "You know, I don't really care what it is either. Like Freddie said, as long as it is healthy."

"We had better get going Carly. We will see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye Freddie, Bye Sam. And goodbye little baby Benson!"

"Baby Benson? Really Carls?" Sam laughed.

"Well until your baby shower, that is what I am going to call it. I don't want to spill the secret."

"Good idea, Carly. Goodnight."

* * *

It was the day of Sam's baby shower. Sam was now about 6 months pregnant. Only one more month until Carly's wedding and the bigger Sam became, the more unpredictable she became. Why just last week, Sam woke Freddie up at 3am in a panic, being ridiculous and asking 'what if the baby comes out with two heads or something?' Freddie assured her that the doctors would be able to tell if the baby was going to have two heads and that there was nothing to worry about, but being pregnant made Sam unreasonable and it took him near two hours to coax her back to sleep.

Carly and Heather had been up all morning getting things ready for the shower. They were going to hold it at Carly's place so that everything could stay a surprise to Freddie and Sam. They had let everyone know in advance what the baby was going to be on the shower invitation and told them to keep it on the down low until after the shower. They decided it was best not to share the information with Ethan, considering what had happened the last time he was asked to keep a secret.

It was a bit after 1pm and the girls were finishing up the final decorations. The guests would arrive in about half an hour, and Freddie and Sam were going to get there at 2pm.

"Where is Spencer when you need him?" Carly asked as she tried to hang a streamer from above the doorway.

"Well unless you wanted the beans spilled, I had to have him take Ethan out to lunch so he wouldn't see all of the decorations when I got them out of the closet today. They will be back when the rest of the guests arrive." Heather finished blowing up the balloons.

"Okay let me think. You finished the balloons. I finished all of the streamers around the living room. I have the diaper cake on the coffee table, as well as the real cake on the kitchen counter. I have the plates and utensils, oh and cups. The drinks are in the fridge. The snacks are out on the kitchen table. I've got games ready for when everyone is here. There is a table for everyone to put gifts. You know, I think we are just about ready. All that is left is to change. You brought your shirt right?"

Carly and Heather thought it would be a good idea if everyone could wear the color of what the baby was. And for people who may not have anything that color, they got leis in that color for them to wear.

"Yeah I brought it. It's upstairs with my bag."

There was a knock on the door. "Oh." Carly started for the door. "I think the first guest may be here."

Opening the door Carly was a bit bummed. "Nevermind, it's just Spencer and Ethan."

"Well gee. Nice to see you too sis."

"Sorry, I just thought it was a guest for the shower."

Spencer looked taken aback. "Are you saying that you do not consider me a guest at the party? Are you also insinuating that I would not love to partake in baby shower activities such as opening presents, and playing baby games, and discussing the development of a fetal life?"

"You are beyond strange. And no I am not saying that you wouldn't like to discuss…fetal life, or whatever. I am only saying that I thought it was someone who I don't see every day of my life. I was excited for the guests to arrive. Sue me."

"Well maybe I will!"

Heather hit him on the shoulder. "Spencer, you aren't making any sense. Now if you want to help, could you go into the bathroom and get a few rolls of toilet paper. One of the games we are doing is to guess how much paper goes around Sam's belly."

"Oooh, could we also play the poop game?"

Carly turned to him abruptly. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean by the poop game?"

"You know, the poop game. You take a few diapers and you smoosh a candy bar in them. Then by smelling the 'poop' you have to guess what kind of candy bar it is."

"Spencer, that is just gross and might make me vomit. Besides, I don't have any candy bars to do that."

"Oh alright, I'll just go get the toilet paper." Spencer walked off to the bathroom.

Carly turned to Heather. "Can you believe him sometimes? He is so strange."

"Yeah, but I can't say anything really. I mean, I married him."

"I just hope that Ethan doesn't get anything more from Spencer than his looks."

Both girls started to laugh as Spencer emerged from the bathroom with a large pack of toilet paper.

"Spencer, honey, I said just a few rolls."

"Are you sure you won't need more, because Sam is really big for being 6 months pregnant. I'm talking large."

"Spencer!" Carly scolded.

"Well Heather was not that big when she was 6 months pregnant. Sam is especially large."

Heather adjusted a streamer that had fallen. "No two pregnancies are alike. I wasn't very big with Ethan, but with the next one I could be."

Spencer's jaw dropped. "Are you saying that you are pregnant again?"

"No honey, I'm not. It was just an example."

"Oh okay. Well now my heartbeat can become normal again."

Carly placed her hand on her brothers shoulder. "Spencer, just please don't mention to Sam today that she looks big. It's her baby shower and she should be happy, not upset. Not to mention I don't want her to be thinking about how she will be even bigger next month at my wedding. So please, for all of our sakes, do not mention how big she is."

"I promise."

After a few more minutes the guests started to arrive. Of course there were Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Heather, and Ethan. But they also invited both Freddie and Sam's mothers. Melanie came too. As well as some of the dance instructors at Sam's dance studio.

"Oh I am so excited to see the look on their faces when they walk into the room and see what the baby is going to be." Melanie had been pacing around the room she was so excited. Typical Melanie.

"I'm excited about this neat cake." Pam Puckett was hovering over the food. Typical Pam.

"No one gets to eat the cake until after they get here. Now everyone needs to get into the living room. They are going to be here at any moment. Does everyone remember what to say?" Carly passed out leis to everyone.

"Yes. You have asked about five times now. We are ready." One of the girls who works at the dance studio replied.

Gibby turned around from his spot at the door. He was watching out of the peephole for them. "They're here!" He whispered.

"Gibby, it's not a secret to them that we are in here. You don't have to whisper." Heather laughed at him. "Open the door for them."

Gibby opened the door and allowed Sam and Freddie to come inside. Everyone stood up and yelled, "Surprise! It's a girl!"

As Sam and Freddie walked into Carly's house, they looked around and noticed all of the pink. It was indeed, a girl.

* * *

Yay a girl! My cousin did this gender reveal baby shower. Her boyfriend found out the sex but he kept it a secret from her. They sent out invitations telling everyone what the baby was but to keep it a secret. On the day of the shower, we all decorated with pink everything so that when she walked in she instantly knew that the baby was a girl. It was a lot of fun doing that reveal and I think she enjoyed being surprised like that. I'm thinking about doing that when I have kids. Let me know what you guys think about the gender reveal party idea, and what you thought about this chapter in a review! Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it has been so long between these chapters. Time has gotten away from me. You all know how that is I'm sure. Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

"So guys, are you excited." Carly asked the two soon to be parents.

"I'm so excited. A girl is going to be amazing. Thanks for everything Carls." Freddie hugged her.

"Yeah, a girl will be really special." Sam turned towards Freddie. "You know that she is going to have you wrapped around her finger."

Freddie shrugged. "Yeah, I know. She more than likely will."

"So what is her name?"

Sam and Freddie turned to the direction of the question, as Spencer walked towards them.

Freddie put his arm around Sam. "Well we haven't exactly thought about it. I mean, we have a few name books but haven't really sat down and picked anything we like. I suppose now that we know it's a girl we will get started on that soon. When we pick, we promise to let you know."

After everyone had food and cake of course, with Sam having a few helpings of everything, they had all been in the living room watching Sam and Freddie open gifts. There were tons of baby clothes, and a few sets of blankets and pacifiers. They had gotten a bunch of stuffed animals, and diapers. Carly got them the car seat that her and Sam had looked at a while ago, and Spencer and Heather got them a really nice stroller. There were a few other things that they had gotten, and now they had a lot of things crossed off on their list of things to buy for the baby.

Carly had announced that since the presents were done, they were going to play some baby games. She got up quickly to get everything they needed from the kitchen after telling everyone to chat amongst themselves.

At this time, Sam leaned down to admire something that she received. It was a bedding set from Freddie's mom. It was the same one the she had been secretly wanting since early on when she first found out she was pregnant. It was light yellow, with purple and raspberry flowers stitched onto it. It was clearly a girly bedding set. Something that wasn't very Sam-like to want.

"I hope you like it. I'm pretty sure it's the one you wanted right?"

Sam looked up to see Marissa approaching her.

"How did you know that I wanted this? I never mentioned it to anybody, not even Freddie."

"That day a long time ago where I went with you guys to the store, just to get ideas for the baby, I saw you staring at it. You would start to look at other things, but I noticed you kept looking at it. I knew you really wanted it. That's when I realized that you were hoping for a girl, even though you never actually stated that you were."

"I didn't want people to know. Partly because I feel a bit wrong for wishing my child was a certain way. Mostly though because I didn't want to be disappointed. I mean, I would probably be a little bit disappointed anyways, but at least people wouldn't know that."

"Sam, it's alright to wish for a certain gender. Everyone does, even if it's a secret, or if its just a little bit. However, I know if this baby were a boy that you would love it just as much. When they put them in your arms for that first time, all thoughts of gender go out of the window."

"I'm real nervous for that moment, because up until now it has just been thinking about her. Once they put her in my arms, I'll have a human being that I am responsible for. What if I'm not that great at being a mom, I've never done this before."

"Now, Samantha. First of all, there is never a first time mother that has ever done this before. Obviously everyone starts out not really knowing what to do, but you learn. You will make mistakes, and you will be a little nervous doing things for the first time with her, but you will get comfortable."

"Did you ever make a mistake when you were raising Freddie?"

"Yes I did. One time we took Freddie to the zoo when he was about 8 months old, and I had the diaper bag with me and it had a change of clothes in it. We were sitting down watching a dolphin show with other people next to us, and a little girl accidentally spilled her juice all over Freddie and his dad. Luckily I had a change of clothes for Freddie. Karl wasn't so lucky. So we got him changed and everything was fine. It was late and we were finally leaving, when all of a sudden I noticed that Freddie had gone to the bathroom, to put it nicely. It wasn't very nice mind you, because it had gone out of his diaper, all down his legs and up his back."

"Oh my lord. That's disgusting!" Sam laughed.

"I would have just cleaned him up and changed his clothes, but I didn't have another outfit. I used the change of clothes after he got juice spilled on him. It was winter and cold outside, so I cleaned him up, and we had to drive to the nearest department store and I had Karl run inside to buy a cheap outfit for the ride home. From that day forward, I kept an emergency outfit in the car incase the one in the diaper bag got used."

"I'll keep that one in mind."

"The point is Sam, that we all make mistakes, and you and Freddie aren't going to be perfect, but as long as you love that little girl, then you will learn and things will be fine. And any questions that you do have, you can ask me about. I'll do my best to help you guys out."

"Thank you for that Marissa. Oh, and for that beautiful bedding set. I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome. It looks like Carly is back with the games. I'm going to go back and sit with your mom."

"Yeah, could you keep her from eating anymore cake? I think she's on her fifth piece. I'm surprised that she's not a diabetic at this rate."

"I'll do what I can, but I'm no miracle worker."

Carly had come back with all of the things needed for the games. She put all of the items down and started to explain the first one. "Okay everyone, the first one is the toilet paper game. I'm going to pass a roll around and everyone needs to rip off as much as they think they need to go around Sam's belly."

As they were passing the paper around, Freddie leaned closer to Sam. "Hey, what were you and my mom talking about?"

"Oh I was just thanking her for the bedding. I really liked it."

"Yeah, I knew you did after you stared at it the entire time we were shopping a long time ago. I recognized it as soon as you opened it today. Mom must have noticed too, and gone out to get it when Carly told everyone it was a girl."

"Wait, you knew I wanted it?"

"Yes, just as I knew you secretly wanted a girl. You always seem to stare at little girl things when we are out looking. I can tell you try to hide it. It's okay, Sam. You could have told me you wanted a girl, I wouldn't have said anything against you. I'm just so happy you got what you wanted, and it's okay to be excited about it. If our girl is half as beautiful as you are, then she will be pretty lucky."

"Thanks. I am excited about her. This weekend, can we go out and get paint for the room? That way we can get all of the stuff in her room and clothes can get put away?"

"We can get whatever you want sweetheart."

"We also need to start thinking about names now. We can't just let Carly keep calling her baby Benson, the baby might start thinking that's her actual name, OH MY GOD SPENCER!"

The whole room jumped at Sam's outburst and looked in the direction of Carly's brother who was currently holding the roll of toilet paper, spinning off quite a few squares. Carly looked over at him.

"Spencer, I told you not to mention Sam's size today."

"No, you guys told me not to tell Sam that she looks large. This is not telling, therefore I am okay."

"WHAT?!" Sam screamed. "You guys have been talking about how I am LARGE?"

"No Sam, we didn't mean large, we just meant that you were getting bigger and we didn't want to upset you."

Sam had started to tear up. "Well I'm sorry that you have to be in the same room as a whale. And I'm sorry that I had to share a couch with you guys, you must have been so worried that it would cave in."

"Sam, come on, you know they aren't saying that." Freddie tried to calm her down.

Though it had no effect on her. Sam burst out into tears and stood up, retreating to the bathroom.

"Way to go Spence." Heather scolded her husband.

"I feel really bad that she's upset. I didn't mean to make her cry or anything." Spencer set the toilet paper down.

"I think that we may have to cut this shower a bit short. Thanks for coming guys, but I think Sam is tired and now that she's upset, it might be awhile before she wants to play games. We really appreciate all of the gifts. Thanks again for coming." Freddie said as he stood up with all of the guests. "I'm going to go check on her. I'll be back, guys."

As Sam sat on the edge of Carly's bathtub, continuing to cry, she heard a slight knock at the door.

"Ocupado!"

"Sam, it's me." Freddie stated as he swung the door open. "I know that you are upset, but Spencer didn't mean it like that."

"Oh, well how else am I supposed to take it Freddie? He said that I was large. Obviously he means that I am large."

Freddie sighed and sat next to her.

"Tell me the truth. Am I large?" Sam asked him.

Freddie knew he had to approach this carefully. "You are a bit bigger than the average person who is 6 months pregnant. But remember what the doctor said, not all pregnancies are the same. You are a bit bigger now, but you may not be big with a different pregnancy. It just depends."

"Yeah, I suppose. But don't you hate walking around with me looking like this?"

"No I love it. I love knowing that you have our baby in there, our little girl. And when we go out places, people can see that you are pregnant. I like it, cause you are my wife, and that's our child. I like to show you off. I'm proud to say you are mine, and we made that little girl."

"You also like that I'm pregnant cause it says that you get to have sex with the hot blonde star of icarly."

Freddie laughed at her. "Yeah, that too. You are amazingly gorgeous. Who cares if you seem a bit big for 6 months pregnant? After you have her, you are going to go right back to normal so what does it matter."

"You are right Freddie. You always are. I'm sorry for getting upset. I kind of blew that out of proportion huh?"

"It's alright dear. I'm getting used to these hormonal outbursts and mood swings. I know you can't really control too much of them. I had everyone go home, so you don't have to worry about anyone. We can just get the gifts and go home after we thank Carly."

"Okay. Thank you. You are the best husband I've ever had."

"Oh you are funny Sam. I hope I'm the only husband you will ever have."

"Trust me, you will be."

* * *

A week later brought some good news for all of them. Their good friend Brad, who had moved away for college years ago, was returning to Seattle. Brad had a degree in film editing, and he had been working on the east coast after he graduated. However, he had an opportunity to transfer to a company in Seattle, and jumped at the chance to return to his old city.

Brad had been gone for awhile from Seattle, but when he found out he was returning he quickly contacted the icarly gang. Spencer helped Brad find an apartment, since there was one close by to them at a decent price. It was a small one bedroom place, but it was fine for Brad. See, Brad did have a few girlfriends on the east coast, but whenever things started to get serious with them, they broke it off. Brad was always looking for someone who wanted to be serious, but apparently those girls didn't want the same. So, Brad was returning to Seattle by himself.

A few days before, Brad had called to talk to Freddie. He wanted to catch up and see if maybe Freddie could possibly help him move. Along with driving his car all of the way to Seattle with the Uhaul, Brad also had a motercycle he wanted to bring back. However he couldn't bring both without another person.

Brad offered to fly Freddie and Sam out to the east coast so they could drive his car and he could drive his motorcycle, but Freddie had told Brad that Sam was pregnant and entering her third trimester soon and flying wouldn't be advised by her doctors. So Brad would have to find another option. Even though Freddie couldn't help bring a vehicle to Seattle, he still offered to help Brad move into his new apartment.

So later on in the next few weeks when Brad got into Seattle he called Freddie up on the phone.

"Hey Brad, did you make it to Seattle yet?"

"I did man, I just got here a little while ago. Are you free? If so I could use a hand moving some stuff in and unpacking."

"Sure thing. But can Sam come? I'm not sure I want to leave her home alone. See, we picked up the paint for the baby's room, and I feel like as soon as I leave her alone she's going to start painting without me there."

Brad laughed. "Of course dude. Bring her with you. She's my friend too, I would like to see her."

About a half an hour later, Freddie and Sam were pulling into the driveway of Brads new apartment. They noticed that although the apartment was small, it was still very nice looking and in a good area. It was real close to Spencer and Heathers place, which was a plus.

Ringing the doorbell, Sam gave a sigh.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Freddie asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. This kid is making my back hurt." Sam placed her hand on her back. "It's nothing, really." She gave him a smile for reassurance.

Brad finally opened the door for them.

"Hey Freddie, Sam. Long time no see guys!" Brad first gave Freddie a man hug. "Good to see you man." Then he turned to Sam. "Whoa Sam! You sure look…" Brad caught Freddies eyes saying 'don't make a weight comment', and he changed his gameplan. "Sam, you sure look nice. Come on in."

Freddie and Sam took a seat in his living room on a few stools that Brad had managed to bring in himself.

"So guys, a baby." Brad started. "How excited are you?"

Freddie put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Extremely. It's a girl." Freddie always beamed when he spoke about his daughter.

"Wow, she's going to be spoiled, and have you wrapped around her finger. You had better not let her out of your sight Freddie, if she looks anything like Sam, and has your temperament."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, if she is beautiful like you Sam, and is nice and friendly like Freddie, then she is going to have boys all over her."

"Oh god, you're right." Freddie realized. He turned to Sam. "She's not allowed out of the house by herself until she's 30."

Sam laughed. "What about when she is at school? You can't help what happens at school."

"Well, maybe she will look like me. Then it won't matter."

"I hate to break it to you dear, but you are pretty good looking as well. Face it, we were destined to make some gorgeous children. Our daughter is going to be beautiful no matter who she looks like."

"Well, I would love to sit here and talk babies with you guys all day, but that won't get my stuff moved in any quicker. Freddie, lets get the couch in here first so that Sam can have something more comfortable to sit on."

"I'm okay on this stool. It's not so bad."

Freddie turned to her. "You were just saying that your back was hurting."

"Well it is, but that's normal pregnancy stuff."

Brad stood up. "We will bring in the couch, Sam. Oh and you aren't allowed to move anything heavy, do you hear me? Unpacking a few things from boxes, okay I guess, but no moving any boxes or anything. Got it?"

Sam sighed. "Got it, Brad."

About 25 minutes after the two boys had started bringing in items and boxes, Gibby and Spencer had shown up to help. Sam was still taking up shop on the couch, occasionally unpacking boxes if the items weren't heavy. She had put most of the glassware in the kitchen away, and unpacked most of the bathroom stuff.

"Glad you two could make it to help. I appreciate it." Brad shook both of their hands.

"No problem, Brad, glad to help."

The next few hours were spent moving heavy items and unpacking a lot of Brad's junk. For one guy, Brad sure had a lot of things.

"I don't know about you boys, but I have been hard at work all day and I am starved." Sam stated.

Brad laughed. "Why am I not surprised. Typical Sam, hungry."

"In my defense, I am pregnant. I am eating for two."

Freddie turned to her. "Yeah, but even when you aren't pregnant you are always eating for two."

Sam faked shock. "If that wasn't so true, I would be really upset that you said that."

"Alright princess, we can get dinner." Freddie turned to the other guys. "You all up for some grub?"

Brad hit his shoulder. "As long as you don't call it grub, then I'm up for it."

Gibby got off of the couch he was sitting on. "And as long as Sam doesn't pour soup down my pants, then I'm up for it too."

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "I haven't poured soup down your pants in years."

Gibby gave her a look.

"Okay, okay, months."

Freddie put his hand on her shoulder. "What have I told you about pouring soup down Gibby's pants?"

Sam let out a sigh. "Not to."

"That's right. Now, let's go have a nice dinner with our friends, alright?"

"Alright, but when we get home, can you massage my back? It's been hurting all afternoon."

Freddie gave her a worried look but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Sure thing sweetheart."

* * *

Alright. There you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed, and yay for Brad coming into this story! I like Brad, I wish he would have been included more in icarly. Don't you guys think he should have become a bigger character? Let me know how you guys liked this chapter. Until next time readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys, I decided to put this chapter up a little early. It's a little shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to stop where I did and leave the next part for a different chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was finally here. Carly and Gibbys wedding was finally here. It had seemed like forever for Carly since she had waited for this day since she was a little girl. For Sam it had seemed like forever since she was super busy planning it, and super busy being super pregnant.

"Sam, you have to get up." Freddie entered their room where Sam was still sleeping. "You have to start getting ready, you have to meet Carly and the rest of the wedding party at the church at noon, remember?"

"Okay, I'm getting up, I promise."

"I'll make you some breakfast alright?"

As Freddie went to make breakfast for he and Sam, Sam went to get ready to head to the church. She had to get to the church, and make sure everything was being set up perfectly. She had to meet with the pastor one last time. Then she had to meet up with the rest of the bridesmaids and Carly to go and get their hair and make up done. Then come back to the church and get dressed. Make sure the photographer shows up. Wait for Freddie and the rest of the guys to get there to get ready. Cure the nerves that Carly will surely have. Make sure Carly has the wedding she has always wanted.

Sam was definitely feeling the pressure.

"Good morning sleepy head." Freddie said as Sam entered the kitchen where he was plating breakfast. "Two eggs scrambled, toast, and extra extra bacon."

"Thank you so much. You are my hero this morning."

"What's wrong?"

Sam put her head in her hands. "Just a lot to worry about today. If things don't go according to plan today, it's my head."

Freddie moved to rub her shoulders. "Everything will go just fine. You have been planning for months. I don't want you to stress out today, please?"

"Well I'm not making any promises, but I will do my best."

"I mean it Sam. You know that stress can only hurt you when you are 7 months pregnant. Take it easy. Everything will fall into place."

"I know. I'll take it as easy as possible. Now let me eat, I have to get to the church soon. Go get ready, I'll see you later when you guys get to the church."

"Can I have a piece of bacon before I go get dressed?"

"As If I would let you touch my bacon." Sam slapped his hand away.

"Can't blame a man for trying."

* * *

"This wedding has been beautiful guys. Not as beautiful as our wedding but still pretty good." Freddie teased Carly and Gibby as they stood at the bar getting another round of drinks.

"I will admit that it is everything that I could have ever imagined. I couldn't have done everything without Sam though. Where is she, I haven't seen her in awhile." Carly took her drink from the bartender.

"She told me a while ago that she was going to the bathroom. Must have been a long line."

Gibby laughed. "Yeah the line at the ladies room is always so long. Good thing we are guys huh Freddie?"

"Yeah, it is a good thing."

"Poor Sam." Carly chirped. "Being pregnant has some serious drawbacks. She's been in the bathroom a lot tonight. Baby Benson must be pressing on her bladder."

"Yeah, she's been getting more and more uncomfortable as time goes on." Freddie said as they made their way back to the table.

Just as they went to sit, a slow song came on.

"Oh I love this song!" Carly squeeled.

"Go and dance you two, I'll watch your drinks for you. I have to wait for Sam anyways." Freddie offered.

"Thanks Freddie. Maybe you should go and get Sam another water. It's getting pretty warm in here and she has to be pretty uncomfortable with the heat."

"Sure thing. Catch you guys in a bit."

Freddie went over to the bar to get a bottle of water for Sam. She had been in the bathroom for some time now and he was beginning to think maybe he should go and check on her. Normally he wouldn't be so protective, but she was very pregnant, and it had been a very busy day for everyone. After he waited for 10 minutes he finally made it to the bar and got Sam a bottle of water. Walking back to the table he saw that Carly and Gibby had returned, but Sam had not.

"Hey guys. Sam hasn't been back here yet?" Freddie asked.

"We haven't seen her yet. You're sure she said she was going to the bathroom?" Carly asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, that's what she said. I think I might go check on her." Freddie started to get up.

"No! You can't go into the girls bathroom. It's the GIRLS bathroom. I'll go and check on her." Carly stood up next to him.

"Carls it's your wedding, stay and mingle."

"I'll be right back, Freddie. Sam's my best friend, I'm happy to check on her. And you two are both guys, you can't be going into the girls bathroom. It isn't appropriate."

Carly made her way down the hallway of the reception hall. The bathrooms were all the way down the hall away from the banquet room where the reception was being held. Carly saw that there was no line coming out of the door, so that couldn't be what was holding her up.

Opening the door Carly didn't hear anyone in the bathroom, but she entered further.

"Sam? Are you in here?" Carly called out for her. She turned the corner and saw her best friend sitting on the lounger. "Sam! What are you doing in here?"

"I'm just not feeling too well. You know, pregnancy and all." Sam tried to give her a smile.

"What exactly do you mean by not feeling too well? Are your feet tired? Do you want some water?" Carly asked as she pushed Sam's bangs out of her eyes.

Sam shook her head. "No thanks, Carls. I'm fine, really." Sam let out a gasp as a pain hit her.

"Okay, Sam you are not okay. What is going on?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I didn't think about it too much when I was having slight pains this morning. I thought I was just tired, and stressed, and having some discomfort. However as the night has progressed, the pains are getting worse, and more frequent."

"Oh god, Sam."

"Carly." Sam gave her a terrified look. "I think something's wrong. What if I am going into labor. It isn't time yet."

"It's okay Sam. Can you stay right here for me? I'm going to go get Freddie, and we are going to the hospital."

"No, this is your wedding night. I don't want to ruin that."

"Hush, Sam. You and your baby's health are far more important than a party. Now just stay here, and I will be right back."

Carly took off her shoes and laid them next to Sam and took off at a run towards the reception. When she got into the room she looked around for Gibby or Freddie. They weren't at the table, but she spotted them over by the cake talking to Spencer and Ethan.

"Freddie! Freddie!"

"Whoa Carls, slow down. Did you find Sam?"

"Yeah I found her. You have to come with me, she says that she's been having pain all day. I think it could be labor pains."

"But she's only 7 months pregnant. It isn't time to have the baby yet." Gibby said.

"Tell that to Sam's uterus because it's contracting right now."

Freddie had taken off at a run towards the bathrooms, with Gibby and Carly hot on his heals. Running into the bathroom he saw Sam sitting on the lounger looking like she was in some pain. He reached down to take her hands in his.

"Sam! What's wrong?"

"I thought it was just back pain at first, then it started getting worse, and more frequent. I don't exactly know if it's labor pains, or if it's false labor, but it hurts." Sam said to him. She turned to Carly and Gibby. "Sorry guys, I don't mean to ruin your wedding reception."

"Sam, no! You aren't ruining anything. I promise." Carly reassured her.

Freddie turned to Carly. "Carly, take my keys." He pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to her. "Go get Spencer, tell him to go pull my car around to the front. Gibby and I will walk Sam to the car, and I'll take Sam to the hospital."

"I want to come with you guys." Carly said frantically.

"This is your wedding party Carly. There's nothing you can do at the hospital besides wait, so you might as well wait here and stay with the rest of your guests. I'll call you as soon as we know what's going on, okay?"

"Okay. I suppose you are right." She turned to Sam. "Alright Sam, I'm going to go get Spencer, but you be strong okay? You are going to be fine, the hospital will help you, I promise."

"Carly, I'm scared. What if something's wrong?" Sam cried.

Carly reached forward to pull her into a hug. "Everything will be okay Sam. I know you are scared, but you are the strongest person I know. You and this baby are going to be fine, I know it. I'll see you in a few hours okay?"

"Alright."

"Stay blonde." Carly told her.

"Stay brown."

* * *

Oh no...poor Sam. What is going to happen next? I already know, but you will all have to just stay tuned to find out. Let me know what you think.


End file.
